Nothing
by baby hosey
Summary: Reyes wakes up in her bed after a night of drinking to find scully next to her..  what happened? lil smut 4u  i hate doin these read and see what u think r r please
1. Chapter 1

Nothing…..

1

I open my eyes and rapidly shut them again… uhh bright sun is shinning in the open blinds…. I never leave them open when I go to bed….

I suddenly realise I'm not alone in my bed….I allow my eyes to adjust then I gently roll over and I see Dana next to me…. I'm very confused and I'm not sure why she's in my bed…. I stop were both practically naked bar our panties… well I'm in boxers but yeah what's happened….. I begin trying to remember last night…

Right I say to myself… in order Dana came over for a girlie evening she brought me wine and her beers as she didn't want to get drunk… I drank all of that bottle and opened a second….. then it goes hazy….

I know I love Dana but have I done something to jeopardise any chance I had because she was drinking too…. God how can I face Dana when I have no idea what's happened?….

I start to worry as I see her move…. God she's beautiful but how do I address this problem…. She opens her eyes…

"morning sexy, you sleep well?" she says in a sleepy voice, I look at her confused…

"sexy! Who u talking to?" she laughs…

"Monica you… you're sexy" I laugh

"you're joking me… Dana you're messing around" I'm not sure what face I pulled but whatever it was she looked worried… she put her hand to my cheek… I shudder…I couldn't help it

"Monica, what's wrong? You weren't like this last night. Do you want me to leave?" I didn't know what to say then I found words

"no please stay" I know it's coming to that point when I'll have to confess…. I take a deep breathe as I'm about to speak when she jumps in first

"that was a big sigh, you ok?" I shake my head…I want to touch her but think better of it….another deep breath

"Dana, I don't know how to say this so ill just come out with it….I don't remember much of last night" I look away ashamed…. I expect Dana to get up and leave but


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing….

2

she rolls over onto her front and smiles…

"Monica its fine, don't look so upset, its fine I remember everything shall I tell you?" I reluctantly nod….

"please Dana I need to know, is it bad?" Dana shakes her head,

"Monica stop….. right I came over and we drank, you more than me, like 2 bottles of wine to my 4 beers, you put on this nice music and sat down next to me… you took my hand and said you loved me and wanted me…" she pauses for breath and I'm dreading the next bit…. She outs her hand on mine and links her fingers through mine the continues

"I said I felt the same, then you lent into kiss me, I pushed you away cos you were drunk" she takes a deep breath time,

"you melted big curled up in a ball crying… I comforted you and told you why I'd done that, you calmed down saying we'd try again later when you had sobered up and you then decided it was bedtime… you dragged me to the bedroom stripped to your boxers, got into bed and crashed" I'm feeling awful now, how could I of done that, no one has ever seen me melt down and cos Dana rejected my kiss I melted… what is wrong with me….

"I'm sorry Dana that must have been awful for you to see… why are you still here?" I suddenly realised how it came out and jumped in

"Not that I don't want you here, I do but I was awful last night. I'd understand if you run away now and never came back" I feel awful…. Dana moves her hand from mine, that's it she's leaving now she knows I'm ok…. But she doesn't her moves her hand to my face…

"Monica why do you think I'm still here?" I'm confused by this question so I repeat it for clarity

"why do I think your still here?"

"yes why you tell me" I'm still confused… her hands on my face lightly stroking my cheek…

"umm cos you want to be sure I'm ok" Dana shakes her head… and smiles

"no, shall I tell you why?" I nod… the biggest smile I've ever seen is on her face…

"cos I want that kiss from you and I knew you'd wake sober so I could get it" she smiles and my heart melt….

"really?" I ask

"really really" I lay shocked for a minute processing what she said… I can feel her moving,,,, she rolls over and puts her right leg is over mine, she moves in plants a delicate kiss on my cheek…. This abruptly wakes me from my thinking….

"Come here" I say and she moves up.. I put my hand on her neck and draw her into me for a kiss… as our lips lock my whole body melts… I'm finally kissing Dana the only women I have ever loved… and she's kissing me back…. She pulls back and I smile…..

"thank you" I say…..

"your welcome, are you less worried now?" I nod

"yes I am thank you for not letting me take it too far when I was drunk.. id of regretted it forever" Dana looks upset by this I realise how it may of come out so I quickly explain


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing…

3

"I mean Dana if Id been drunk and not remembered out first time I would have been devastated… so I'm glad that if we do Ill be sober and remember it forever" her face doesn't change I'm now worried… she puts out her bottom lip..

"what you mean if we do it? Where's the if come from?" she laughs and moves in for another kiss…

I'm melting below her kiss again….she moves so she's completely between my legs… god I'm getting wet already….her breasts are on mine…. God it's so sweet… I move my hands so I can touch her back… her skin is so soft, she pulls out of the kiss and starts kissing my neck….

"umm Dana that's nice" she smiles….

I move my hands down her sides… I wish I could enjoy this a little slower… I've sat some many times in the office, on her sofa or laid in bed imagining stripping her down enjoying her body bit by bit but that's not happening this time…. She starts sliding herself down… heading towards my breast… I hold by breath….. she stops level, she look sup

"Can I?"

"please" is all I can manage….. she slowly starts teasing my right nipple with her thumb… god their sensitive under her touch….I'm growing wetter and wetter by the second,,, it sbeen a long time since I was with someone and this is mind blowing and all she's doing in touching my nipple….

"uhh….Dana" I almost cry out as she takes my nipple into her mouth while she teases the other with her thumb….. I'm running my hands through her hair it's as soft as I imagined….. she stops, looks up smiling…

"you like that?" does she really need to ask?….

"of course…. Come here" I command she moves up and I roll us over so she's on her back…

"my turn I announce" she looks surprised but smiles….

I start by kissing and licking her neck… she's moaning and I'm loving it…. I'm taking my time as I'm loving the feeling of her skin under my lips….. I slowly kiss down… down her breast bone to her stomach…. She's holding her breath…. I let my hands wander but to her breasts as I kiss her stomach….My hands find each breast and gently massage… Danas moaning and its all for me…. I slowly slide back up making as much skin to skin contact as I can… I look up at her…

"can I Dana?"

"uhh please" she says is all out of breath and I'm dying to get closer to her….

I gently take her right nipple into my mouth… I suck, nibble and lick it,,, all I can hear is Dana calling my name in a way I never imagined she would while running her fingers through my hair…. She suddenly cry loudly…. And I feel her whole body tense below me….. she's cum…. I look up and she looks away… she wont meet my view…. I move up… something is wrong….I try to term her face to me but she looks away again,,,,

"Dana what's wrong?" she just shakes her head…. I think I know why..

"is it cos u orgasmed?" she half heartedly nods…. I feel bad….

"Dana its fine…. Don't feel funny or anything…. It was great…. Neway your not spent yet…. I've got more to try yet" she looks at me… she still looks sad…. She takes a deep breath

"it's been a long time for me and I'm very sensitive there normally…. You sure it's ok?" she looks really sad…. I move up so I'm kneeling between her legs… she too sits up looking very worried… I pull her into a tight embrace….

"Dana its absolutely fine its been a long time for me too iv not got that a sensitive nipples but now I know ill be a little more careful around them….." she nods her head and kisses my neck…. I move so I'm sat down on the bed leg crossed….

"come here" I command again and she sits on top of my legs…. And we just hug for what seems like forever….


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing…

4

then she moves off my lap onto the bed…. I'm not sure what she's doing or wants me to do… she pulls me onto my back on the bed and removes my boxers…. I hold my breath again… she looks at me,,,,

"breathe" she laughs… I let it out… it comes out as a loud moan…. She smiles….. and moves between my legs….. she kisses my neck and starts running her hands down my stomach heading lower and lower….she moves up and kisses me on the lips….. I start to pull off her panties and she lets me…. She pulls them the rest of the way off and our kissing becomes more frantic…. As my hands now move down her stomach she does the same… at once both our hands hit wet… I almost scream out …. Dana pulls out of the kiss….. she smiles…. I smile back almost silently giving permission….

I slowly slid one finger into her…. Uhh she feels so good,,,, at that exact moment Dana the same….. with my other hand I pull her back into my lips…. Slowly 1 finger turns to two then three… I can't believe I'm inside her and she's inside me… id dreamed of this for so long….. the pace picks up and were both crying out… reaching the peak…. I start to cry out as I feel my whole body tense as I let you screaming out her name… as I do I speed up my pace and I feel Dana clamp around my fingers and she screams out… we kiss and she practically collapses on top of me… both of us breathing heavily… were both sweaty and completely spent…. Slowly we regain our breath….

"Thank you" I say,,, it means so much on so many levels….Dana nods

"and thank you" she moves up and kisses me…..

We just lay together, my thoughts are of what could have happened if Dana hadn't of said no last night…..

"what you thinking hun?" she asks….

"I'm thinking about you… and how wonderful this has been… and how…" I stop myself… I don't know what this is between us…. Just sex or the start of something more….

"and how what hun" I don't want to answer…. But I can hardly not….

"I'm wondering what this is? I mean what this all means between us" her face drops… I think she's not thought about it anymore than I have…

She rolls off of me…. I'm scared she's going to run…

"what do you want it to be Monica?" she looks sincere…

"I'd like this to be the start of us being something not just friends… I'd like to be your partner and spend time, but if you don't please just get up and leave.. I couldn't stand you trying to justify it to me… go on Dana" roll over onto my side so I'm not facing her, scared… she moves….. my heart stops….


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing…..

5

That's it she's leaving,,,,

"ok Dana I'll see you around… glad you had fun" My voice wavers at the end as tears start forming…. I feel her move again….she's pulling at my shoulder…

"Monica I'm not going anywhere…. I want to be with you in every sense of the word … I love you" my world suddenly has a new meaning,,, I roll onto my back…

"you mean it?" she doesn't reply she just kisses me and I know….. she lays her head on my shoulder and we just lay…

Finally my life is settling, I have my job and the woman of my dreams what more could I want…. Nothing….


End file.
